Diabolik Transfer student
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl is told she is to let the Triplets, Ayato,Laito, and Kanato, live in her house, and teach them how to live in America.
1. Chapter 1 transfer students

It was nice, peaceful Saturday afternoon.

What could go wrong?

EVERYTHING.

A brunette girl sat by the edge of the large window in her bedroom. She was reading a book with title cover, VAMPIRES THE COMPLETE GUIDE. That girl is me.

You might think this was a strange book to read.

Or you might not.

But why was am I reading it? Well my friends, let us flash back to...

"Miss Parks, you are being signed three transfer students. They are from Japan. There names are Ayato, Laito, and Kanato Sakamaki." I froze. Those names are, there from, OH HELL NAW! I ain't about to become vampire fodder!

"But Mrs Peirce, why me?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, you are the only student in this entire student body who can speak fluent Japanese!" She said.

"but I can't babysit a bunch of..." I trailed off.

"This will go down in your record, Miss Parks." She said. I groaned. I'm gonna regret this.

"Fine, but only if I get extra credit on this." I said. She sighed. "Very well."

And just like that, my life would never be the same. I am so screwed.

Diabolik Lovers. I am a huge fan of it. But guess what, I didn't think it would come to life!

Of all of the vampires, it had to be the Triplets!

Why? Why couldn't it be someone low maintenance? Like Shu? Shu would be easy to deal with! He would try to kill me every other day! Just maybe like once a month.

Or Reiji, at least he would be able to understand the importance of learning another language, and would sexually harass me!

Although I would paranoid of any and/or all Tea.

But no, I get the crazy kid, the Pervert, and the Narcissistic asshole.

From then on I had been preparing for the Triplets of Terror. I had my swords all over my room (yes I collect knives and swords it's just hobby I'm not psycho) and had written down everything I knew about the Sakamaki vampires, and studied vampires in several books.

I also learned the anime had vanished from existence.

Now today was the day. They would arrive at my door step.

Ugh.

Five minutes later.

Still not here. But I'm sure the they'll be here soon.

Two hours later.

WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?

TING TONG

"AH!" I fell down the stairs. Getting up, I straightened myself out, pretending that didn't happen.

I opened the door to reveal...

* * *

 **Aw, you guys didn't think I was that evil.**

* * *

The Triplets.

"Hello, my name is Olivia Parks. I was told you be coming here now come in and tell me who is who." I said moving aside.

Ayato spoke first. "I'm Ayato, but you will call me Yours Truly." He said. "Yeah, No I won't."

"My name is Laito, I hope we can become acquainted, Bit-" "Don't even finish that sentence!" I snapped.

"I'm Kanato, and this is Teddy." Said Kanato.

I nodded.

"Ok, I was told to teach you all how to live in America, and how to speak English, so unless you want to be publicly humiliated, you will learn. I am the only person in the entire school other than some of the Teachers, who can understand Japanese."

I said I noticed there uniforms. "Also, the school does not require uniforms, however it does have dress code, and you should were normal shit if you want social acceptance." I said.

"Any questions?" I asked.

Ayato smirked and asked, "What's you boob size?" I glared before saying. "Any questions involving the topics I just explained?"

They remained silent.

"Good, now I'll show you were you sleep." I walked up the stairs the boy following.

I walked over to a room with a green door. "Laito." I said. He walked in.

A red door for Ayato, and Purple door for Kanato.

I plopped face down on my bed when I got there.

OK. Now to survive the next 5 weeks.

I'm dead.


	2. Chapter 2 School with Triplets

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hit the alarm on my clock, and hoped out of bed.

I hoped in the shower, pulling super quick shower, due to paranoia of a certain guest, *cough*Laito*cough*.

I dried my hair and curled it, then threw on my cloths, the usual skinny jeans and styled sweater, got my slightly heeled boots, and put on my slight make-up.

I grabbed my backpack and went down stairs. No triplets to be found. Sighing I left my back pack on the ground, and quickly heated up some pastries and put them on table and got out some macaroons and Tayoki which I had cooked previously.

I walked up stairs, and knocked on the first of the brother doors in hallway, Laito's.

"Hey, Laito, wake up, there's Macaroons on the table!" I yelled. I waited. Nothing. I sighed carefully opening the door.

Magazines with naked girls were on the nightstand, and a lump in the bed told me Laito was still asleep. I had to wake the perverted vampire.

I pulled out my phone and turned on the alarm at the highest volume, then played it loudly.

He groaned and rolled over facing me, sitting up. I turned the alarm off. "Macaroons are on the table, you have 20 minute until the bus get's here, hurry up!" I said walking out before he could say anything.

I walked over to Kanato's room. I walked in to a sleeping Kanato. I left went down stairs, grabbed a pastry, and came upstairs.

"Hey, Kanato, it's time to wake up!" I said. The boy glared at me and was about to say something when i put the pastry in his mouth.

"There more on the table." I said, then left.

Now for Ayato.

I walked into the room. on the bed was an iron maiden. I knocked on it. "Oi, wake up sleepyhead, I made Tayoki, if you don't get up it'll be gone soon." I said.

The door swung open to reveal a sleepy Ayato. "Tayoki?" He asked. "Yep, and you 15 minutes to get dressed eat, and be on the bus, so hurry up!" I said walking out the door.

I came down to see Laito and Kanato at the table eating the treats.

I picked up a pastry and some Macaroons and Tayoki.

"Mm, you made these?" asked Kanato.

I nodded. "Yep."

We continued to chow down until Ayato came down and ate pretty much all the Tayoki.

I looked at the clock. "Time to go!" I said, I grabbed my back and we all filed out the door.

I went to sit on the back of the bus, the brother, surprisingly following me. Other students looked me, and whispering looking at the triplets.

I had made them wear normal clothing. I also told Kanato to hide Teddy in a back pack because the kids would bully him for it, and Teddy might get taken away from him.

I sat in the middle of Laito and Ayato, Kanato sat near by.

"Hey, Liv, who are they?" Asked Kat, my BFF. She your classic blond cheerleader with bubbly personality.

"Hey, Kat, these are the transfer students I was telling you about yesterday, guys, this it Kathrine Danvers, but everyone calls her Kat, Kat, these are the Sakamaki triplets, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito." I said. Laito smirked at her. She scoffed and walked off leaving him confused.

I smirked whispered to him. "Oh, you'll find American girls have completely different flirting styles, and way bolder than the chicks in Japan. Little tip, don't act creepy or perverted, you'll get kicked in nuts. Seriously. Chicks here are violent."

I smirked as his eyes widened.

The bus stopped and I guided the boys to there classes, luckily we all had the same classes.

Soon lunch came. The boys got funny looks, and creeped out look due to the fact that they followed me around, all the time.

We lined up for cafeteria food. I just wanted to see there reactions to this food.

"What is that?" Asked Ayato looking at a green slimy thing. "I don't know, some sort of goop." Suddenly it grew a big bubble and it popped.

"You know what, this doesn't look safe, let's not eat." I said putting down my tray the brother did the same looking grossed out.

We went back to class and then soon took the bus home.

I was glad shit didn't go to bad.

I was sitting next to the window, and see... Oh shit. It was night time, a nice clear night, with big, red moon. A Full Moon.

Well... this will not go well.

* * *

 **Ok, so, please review, tell me what you think, also, who you think I should ship her with.**


	3. Chapter 3 Triplets attack

"Bitch-Chan, where are you~" I heard Laito call. I sat in the kitchen in cupboard. With a knife. I tried to calm myself.

"We now you know! Come on out Peaches and will make it hurt even more." Yelled Ayato.

"Ne Teddy, Liv-Chan should be punished." I held my breath when I heard the kitchen door open.

How may you ask, did I get this situation? Well...

Oh crap, it's a full moon, when vampires are the most thirsty! I ran to my room, to find Laito, Ayato standing by my bed with my, my vampire book siting right on my nightstand. Shit, why didn't put that away?!

It had everything I knew about vampires. From how to identify to the name of a certain pure-blood family, namely, the Sakamaki brothers.

They looked at me as I gulped. "Whats this Bitch-Chan?" Asked Laito holding it. I lunged for it. "Nothing! Give it back!" I shouted, he smirked holding out reached, as Ayato grabbed it, I tried to grab it, but Laito grabbed me, holding my arms.

"Let Go!" I yelled.

Ayato opened the book aloud.

" _Vampires can be identified by there usually pale complexion, and, UN-usual attitude. The easiest way to tell it there cool touch, and lack of a heartbeat._

 _There different types of vampires. There are Half-Blood, vampire who were once human, and pure-bread vampires._

 _Karlheinz is the current vampire king, also known as Tougo Sakamaki, he has/had three wives, Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa._

 _They had six sons. the first wife having two, named Shu and Reiji. The next wife had the triplets, Ayato, Kanato and Laito and finally the last one only had one son, Subaru."_

Ayato stopped reading. Laito's grip had loosened in shock as to how much I knew.

"You-you know about us?" Asked Ayato. I pulled out of Laito grasp. "Uh, No, Maybe, Yes." I said. I whacked Laito in the head with a book and ran.

And that's how I ended up in the Cupboard. I need to think of a way they won't kill me.

Staying in here won't help. I need to stand up.

I opened the cupboard and looked at the brothers, there eyes glowed. Ayato went to grab me before I all but yelled, "WAIT! Let's make a deal." They looked me curious.

"What could possibly offer us?" Asked Kanato. I straightened up.

"Nothing of course, just ya know, not prison, see, you may get away with killing girl back in Japan, but guess what, this chick ain't a sacrifice and yes I know about those, it's how I tracked you guys down, anyway, you kill me you have this entire town, if not the state, on your asses. Murder is crime that is punishable via death. SO is any other form of assault so you attack me, you will pay the consequences. You fight back, and you'll expose you kind to the world."

I said before putting hand on my hip. "So, you will not attack me." I said. "But I do understand that you are vampires, and therefore, need blood. Although, what would you have done if I hadn't known?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Reiji didn't say anything about that." Said Ayato. I sighed.

"Alright, so it looks like you'll have to take mine, but you will not kill me, or drain me till I go unconscious or become anemic, and not biting at school. Got it?" I asked the surprised vampires.

They looked at each other, and grinned. "Deal." They said.

I moved my hair. Ayato leaned forward, reaching down to my neck, licking it

The others at the same time, moved Kanato to the other side of my neck.

My arms were at my sides. Laito leaned down to my legs, lifting one of them up, and grazing my thy with his fangs.

I resisted the erg to kick and punch them. They bite down.

I hissed, closing my eyes tightly and biting my tong trying to ignore the pain. I could here them gulping my blood, and feel it leaving my body.

Soon I started to feel dizzy and black spots started to appeared. I used my remaining strength to muster out in voice that sounded stronger than I felt.

"Stop, that's enough for now!" Slowly, each brother stopped, letting go of me I forced myself to remain in balance knowing any sign of weakness could result in them biting me again.

I walk slowly out of the room, and up the stairs. I fell into my bed, passing out.


	4. Chapter 4 Close calls, and Wii

Poke.

Wack.

Poke.

Wack.

Poke.

Wack.

Poke.

"Oi, Peaches!"

I groaned. Opening my eyes, I looked green cat like eyes. Ayato sat there, on his hands and knee, hovering over top of me.

"Ayato, what are you doing?" I asked. "Waking you up, aren't you supposed to make breakfast, wake us up, and go to school? Your alarm must be broken to it didn't go off." He said.

"Ayato, it's a Saturday, that means we get a day off, and tomorrow to." I said. He remained on my bed, sitting on top of me.

"Ayato, get off, I'll be downstairs to make breakfast in 20 minutes." I said.

Suddenly he pinned me. "How about some blood instead?" He whispered in my ear.

"Ayato we have deal-"

"I know, we can't kill you, bite you at school, or drink you until you go unconscious, but I'm not doing any of those things, you should have thought of this earlier."

He started biting sucking at my skin, leaving several hickeys.

I tried to head but him.

He bit into my shoulder. I hissed.

Note to self, make sure to be more specific when dealing with vampires.

He stopped, and I pushed him off. Ayato left. I walked into the bathroom. I could see the fresh bite marks and hickeys were on my shoulder and the other ones from last night.

I stripped and hoped into the shower.

I really need to be more careful with these vampires. Still, I wonder what will happen when they leave, will life go back to normal? Will they kill me? Will they force me to come back with them? I sure hope not, the only leverage I have against them is that this is foreign territory, take that away, and you take away my leverage.

Not to mention I'd have to deal with Reiji, Shu and Subaru, not to mention the Mukamis and possibly the Tsukinami.

My thoughts were interrupted when a hand slides up my back, stopping at my shoulder, gripping it.

I shrieked, grabbing the soap and whacking the attacker.

"Fufu, aw Bitch-Chan, that hurt." Pouted the pervy vampire. I covered myself glaring.

"Get the hell out."

Thankfully, the pervert was still clothed.

He wrapped and arm around my waste, pulling me to him. I struggled.

"Let go of me you perverted asshole!" I yelled. He just smirked and grabbed my hair, yanking it back so my neck was exposed.

He lowered his face toward my neck, biting down.

I reached back, trying to find a weapon.

He licked the blood from my neck, his head lowering toward my chest kissing and licking my skin, he pushed me against the wall.

My figures found something, a bottle.

He licked my lower torso, then moved back up towards my breasts.

I pulled out he bottle forward and squeeze it, pink shampoo flew straight into Laito's eyes.

"AHH MY EYES IT BURNS!" He screamed, letting me go he rubbed his eyes, but that only made it worse.

He fell out of the shower, stumbling blindly around. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body.

Laito bumped in various walls as he ran out of my room.

Then I heard a loud,

THUMP  
BUMP  
BANG  
BUMP  
BOOM

Of him falling down the stairs.

I heard lots of shouting before he finally stopped. I looked at the Shampoo which was still in my hand.

It had a WARNING: DO NOT PUT IN EYES WILL CAUSE BLINDNESS.

Oops.

Well, he's vampire he can handle it.

Maybe.

I got dressed and fixed myself up, I walked downstairs.

I noticed Laito, who looked pissed. I glare at him. "You found out what I can do to you with Shampoo, do you really want to find out what I can do with an actual weapon?"

I swear I saw flicker of fear in his eyes but also... was that awe?

"Miss Liv, can I show you something?" Asked Kanato.

Hesitantly, I nodded. I followed him upstairs, after, I heated up some food for the other cause I heard what happened in the game when they tried to cook.

(They blew up the kitchen, Reiji was pissed)

He let me into his room, then to a... covered case that took up most of the room. It had to be at least, 6 feet long, and almost as high as the ceiling.

He pulled off the cover to reveal... Oh hell no.

Wax dolls.

He actually brought, WAX DOLLS!

When, just, when the hell did he bring these here?

"Aren't they lovely? I have more back at home, I wanted to bring my favorite."

I stood there starring at him with a W.T.F. face.

"...Ok." I didn't know what to say really.

"Say, do you want to be a doll? You could back with us to japan, and be will all the other lovely girls." HE said turning to me smiling like creepy nut job.

Wait.

I slammed against the wall. "Aw, come on, you would look so very beautiful." He smiled. He grabbed my throat, strangling me.

"K-kanato, rem...ember, ack, our deal, no... killing." I rasped out.

"I don't care about that anymore." He said.

Whelp, time for plan B.

Suddenly, Kanato convulsed, falling backwards and shaking on the floor.

I held a tazer.

I just tazered Kanato.

I ran out of there, going down stairs, and having a lovely breakfast.

"Alright guys, you have the house to yourselves because I have to go to work." I said. They all looked up at me. I had showed them my spare X-box from when my ex had been here, and they decided to play video games.

Well Kanato pouted in corner talking to his Teddy and being creepy.

I left and went to my weekend Job.

A few hours later.

I pulled up to my house, walking in to find everything in the living room a wreck. Lamps were knocked over, furniture had been moved, there were chips on the floor and dirty plates, broken classes, and TV was shattered as Ayato Laito and Kanato sat in the middle of the floor looking tired. Lucky I thought to let them use the old TV.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled. Ayato filthy, as was Laito, and Kanato.

"What happened?" I asked.

They looked at each other.

"We played Wii."

* * *

 **That, my frinds, is why you shouldn't leave vampire teenaged boys alone. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Guests?

Summer break.

Something everyone looks forward to.

Accept me.

Know why? One word. Triplets.

The last week and a half of the school year was pretty tame, that is, until school ended yesterday, now today was the beginning of HELL.

Manly because thanks to school, the triplets couldn't do anything to me to often, but now that school was over... I'm screwed.

"Finally, your awake." I sat up, looking at Laito, Ayato, and Kanato. They looked hungry.

Uh-Oh.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

Laito walked over behind me.

"Fufu, bitch-chan, did you forget about our deal?" He asked putting hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly.

Internally, I flinched, externally, I had poker-face.

"Yeah, Peaches, Ore-Sama is thirsty!" He said getting closer.

Dang it, I really can't think of a way out of this situation!

Just as the they were about to sink there fangs into my flesh, the door bell rang. I quickly hopped out of bed, threw on my clothes, and ran down stairs to see who the hell it was.

I opened the door, and my mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Hello, I am Reiji Sakamaki, these are my brothers, Shu, and Subaru, we were sent here for a few days by our father."

Shit! Not more vampires!

Just then, Laito, Ayato Kanato appeared.

"Ne, Teddy it's our brothers."

"Fufu, what an interesting turn of events."

"Tch, you three interrupted Ore-Sama's meal!"

I sighed. "So, more vampires huh? Your only staying for a few days right?" I asked.

Reiji seemed, surprised, but then it turned to anger. He looked at the triplets.

"I'm not surprised that you could not retrain yourself from biting her, however, I am surprised she is still alive."

"We made a deal, long story." I said.

"Anyway, you can go pick out your rooms since I was not informed of your arrival." I said.

The next couple days were...interesting.

The triplets acted almost, territorial with there brothers, especially when Shu attempted to drink my blood.

I was in mist of fending him off when Ayato, Laito, and Kanato show up, acting like the the three Muskedorks!

I was a bit shocked that they sort of... cared.

I was currently heading to Reiji room, today is when he would be leaving with the other two brothers.

"Come in." I went into his room.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Actually, there may be a change in plans," He turned to me. "You know to much." He said. I Glared at him. "And? What of it? I already knew you guys were vampires before you got here and didn't spill the beans, your secret is safe with me, as long as there is no problems." I said, the threat under my voice was clear.

"You, will have to come with us." He said.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "No, I will n-"

"This is not your concern, you will be coming with us." He said.

"No." I said. "I will not, I am staying in America, end of story." I said. Reiji walked over to me, slamming me again the table, pushing me down on it. I remained defiant.

"If you stay here with Our siblings, it will mean your death, which will be quite troublesome to cover up, better come with us to Japan."

"And What? Die there? No thanks, I'd rather stay where I have some leverage against you vamps." I said.

Reiji glared, before suddenly, smelling my arm, licking it.

Oh shit, he's gonna bite it.

"I wonder, what is in your blood that cause such a, sweet cent, it's been driving me mad, no wonder the triplets are so territorial of you." He said.

He sunk his fangs into my arm. I hissed.

After a few seconds he looked at me. "Such a pity you are wasted on my brothers, awe, does this hurt?" He asked, pressing on my wound.

"No shit." I said, wincing. He smirked. "Should I bind it? I shall bind it so tightly, it will rot and fall of at the wrist," He said leaning down next to my ear. "the very thought makes me so very happy" He whispered.

I stared at him with a WTF.

"Holy shit dude, what the crap is wrong with you?" I said.

"That mouth of yours must be silenced, perhaps I should cut out your tong."

OK, that's it.

I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"GUYS REIJI BEING SICK MANIAC!" I yelled. Reiji grabbed my face, cover my mouth.

"MFMFMFMMMFMFFMMRERFIMMMFMFMFMFMFMFMmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmmfmfmm!"

Translation: Get your filthy hand off me you sick leach! I swear I'll chop off your unmentionables!

Suddenly Ayato, Laito and Kanato appear, all of them have creepy glowing eyes and looked _pissed._

"Let. Her. Go." Said Ayato. Reiji glared him, I took my chance, and kneed him in the balls, before biting his hand, then falling on my ass.

"Ow, ow, stupid four eyes." I groaned.

Laito picked me up, and then teleported.

Soon we bit the three other brother goodbye.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rough, but tell me, what do you think of Mukami appearance?


	6. Chapter 6 Park, Fears and Mukami Oh my!

I woke up and glanced at the clock, then remembered what I'd planned for today. Today was the day I was taking the brothers to a water park.

It had been so freaking hot, so last night I promised I would take them to a water park.

I got out of bed got my stuff together. I wore a blue bikini under my clothing and packed underwear in my backpack. I threw on sunglasses and walked downstairs.

The brothers were already there.

"Awe, Bitch-Chan I thought you agreed to were a bikini~" Complained Laito.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's under my cloths Laito, I'll take them off when we get there." I said. I walked out the door, followed by the triplets.

I got in the car, and drove.

What? Believe it or not but I'm 18, I can drive.

We arrived shortly at the water park after the boys arguing over what radio station was to be listened to.

"ARG SHUT UP ALREADY!" I yelled before coughing then saying. "We're here."

We go out of the car, and I bought us all a wrist band.

"Ooh, let's go on that one!" Said Ayato pointing to a very, very high slide.

We all filed up the long, long line, until finally reaching the top, however, this is when I did something very stupid, I looked down.

I paled.

I have deathly fear of heights.

"Uh, g-guys d-don't ya think it's a little h-high?" I asked. The brothers all looked at me.

Ayato frowned. "What's wrong with you? Are you afraid of heights or something?"

I was pale, stuttering, and slightly shaking.

"N-no. I stuttered.

Suddenly Ayato smirked.

"Well, well, looks like we finally found peaches fear." He said.

Laito got closer, grabbing my shoulder.

"I've never see you scared Bitch-Chan, I must admit, I like it~" He whispered in my ear.

Kanato smiled and said, "I like that look to."

Then our turn came. I was trembling as got onto the raft, it was big enough for only two, so the brother argued over who was gonna go, until Ayato finally just got on, and we slide down.

Needless to say I screamed my lungs out.

Ayato laughed.

We reached the end and then floated for a few minutes, in which Laito and Kanato came speeding down behind us.

"Bitch-Chan, I could here your scream from the top of the slide."

I tried with all my might not to turn red.

I got my bearings and stood up, no longer shaking and went to go sit down telling the boys not to cause trouble.

I decided to go swimming in the pool.

I walked over to the pool, and started lowering my body in when I spotted someone, familiar.

No. no, no, no, no! Not them! Not now! Why are they in a America?

Kou Mukami stood at the other end of the pool, diving in after me.

I swam quickly to the other side and jumped out backing away from the Mukami, into another chest.

I looked around and saw Yuma.

Ruki stood up from a chair, and Azusa walked out from the bathrooms.

I could thing of no other option then to run. I ran away from them searching for the triplets.

I spotted them walking towards a slide.

"GUYS!" I yelled. Instantly they turned and saw me running like nut at them as slowed down and stopped right near them panting.

"Ne what's wrong Liv-Chan?" Asked Kanato.

"We, We need to leave, now." I said.

Ayato narrowed his eyes. "But we just got here!"

I looked at him and said sternly. "We are leaving now because you know how your other brother came to America, then left? Well, it, looks like they were followed, by the Mukami brothers. We can't afford to make a scene so let's go." I said.

The brothers looked furious that the Half-Blood vampires ruined there fun, but new I was right.

We hurried away as I quickly changed back into my clothing as did they, and we jumped into the car and drove away.

When we got back, the house was usually dark.

"What the hell?" Said Ayato.

"Sh!" I hushed him. Then I heard a giggle, and it wasn't Laito's.

A blond haired boy walked out of the darkness, red eyes glowing, and smirked, he was followed by his brothers.

The Mukamis were in my house.

* * *

 **Ha, cliffy! ah, things will get interesting round there. Please Review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Sadistic Reality Check

_Oh god._

I backed away, behind the brothers, "Come on!" I told them. Then darted away upstairs, into my room. I pulled out a dagger, and three swords. I handed them to the triplets.

They blinked. "What? You think I'm gonna get involved with vampires and not make sure I'm armed?" I asked the triplets.

I walked out of the room. Suddenly, I felt a hand grip my wrist, and yank me through the now dark hallways. They had hit the power.

I was pulled to someone.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU-MFMMFMFF!" I am really getting sick of that.

"Shhhh, M-Neko-Chan. They'll here you."

I struggled against the blond Idiot-I mean Idol. Same thing right? Whatever.

He pulled my wrist, pulling my arm behind me, against my back. I tried to stab him, but he grabbed that wrist in a vice like grip, forcing me to let go of the dagger.

"GUYHMFF!" I tried to yell, but he silenced me yet again, covering my mouth, both hands now behind my back.

"Peaches!" I looked and saw Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. Yuma, Aruza, and Ruki, kinda looked like shit.

I bit Kou hands.

"OW!" He hissed. "You'll regret that." He snarled.

"Get off of me you bastard." I snarled right back.

"Give us back Peaches. Or else they get it." Said Ayato.

Kou glared before releasing me. I ran over to the triplets, picking up my dagger.

"Alright, next time I'm getting a sword." I said, before turning to the Mukamis.

"Get out. Now. Before I decide killing you all is a better option. Do not return." I said in my coldest done ever, with a glare that could match an Uchiha.

Reluctantly, they left.

* * *

A Few days later.

Only a few days ago, I had encountered the Mukami brothers, and we managed to fend them off. I don't know what they want from me. Maybe they think I'm an Eve?

Idiots. Even if I was, there's no way I'd conform to them.

"OW!" I hissed as Ayato dug his fangs into my neck. They'd gotten extremely possessive since then.

Seriously, they keep biting me, not like they used to, when it was only once every other day, per vampire. Now each of them continued to sneak up on me, and corner me in different places, I was almost bitten as much as Yui, minus the fact that I could bribe them with other things, like Takoyaki, instead of blood.

"Ayato, that's enough!" I hissed.

"Quiet!" Said Ayato, pushing me down on the table. I had been in the middle of cooking some spaghetti, when Ayato had decided to jump me.

"I said, OFF!" I pushed him off, with anger force, and glared at him.

I walked over to the stove, and stirred the boiling pasta. Some splashed on my hand. I cursed and hissed. Suddenly Ayato grabbed my hand, licking it.

"Let GO!" I said defensively. He tightened his grip, glaring at me, before suddenly smirking.

Oh crap, what's he thinking.

He pulled me over to the boiling water, pushing my hand near the stove.

"AYATO! STOP! STOP! STOP IT!" I screamed, desperately trying not to get burned. Just as I thought I would get a nasty burn mark on my face, Ayato pulled me up, and pressed me again the counter.

"That face." He leaned down, smirking, licking my neck.

"A-Asshole." I hissed.

"Shut up." He said, then bit down.

I frowned, and winced. This the little effer- cool down Liv, calm down. I need to think clearly.

Then I realized the position I was in. I brought my knee up, harshly. Ayato grunted in pain, and fell down.

I glared at him. "You little shit. What the hell is wrong with you?" I grabbed his hair, and proceeded to drag him outside, and threw him out.

"Next time, don't try to burn my face off!" I snarled, and slammed the door.

I went back to my pasta.

Later.

Laito was being so, so, annoying. You have no idea. Well, actually, you do. I had been sitting in my bed, reading a book when he showed up.

"Go away." I hissed. Laito looked at me amused. "I don't think I will Bitch-Chan." He leaned down to one of my legs, gripping it tightly.

I attempted to kick him, but he just held that leg down. I felt fangs pierce my thy.

I failed to hold back a whimper from the pain.

I did however, stop my cheeks from flushing. I tried to think about how I would escape this, how I would get out, but my mind was foggy.

"Get off!" I said halfheartedly, glaring at the red head.

He response was to bite down harder, making me yelp.

"Miss Liv." I turned to see Kanato. Oh no, shit. Laito stopped biting, looking up at him.

"Yes Kanato?" I asked, trying not to sound weak.

"Come on Kanato, why don't join me." Said Laito.

"I would like to speak with Liv-Chan, alone." He glared at Laito before walking over to me, and dragging me away to his room.

I heard Laito whining about sharing behind me.

"What is it Kanato?" I asked.

"Do you hate me?" He asked.

Oh. Shit. Um.

"No, I-"

Suddenly, I felt something slam into my face, creating a resounding slapping sound, and echoing across the room. I felt to the floor.

I held my cheek in pain. That little creep slapped me!

"LAIR EVERYONE LIES! Why can't you just be honest for once? If you didn't hate me, you would submit to me. WHY WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! YOU STUPID MORTAL! Look Teddy, she looks scared. She doesn't get scared often. I can hear her heart racing. WHY ARE YOU SCARED? I love that face, I wish I had a mirror so I could show you." He grabbed my hair, and pulled me up off the ground. I hissed in pain.

He laughed insanely.

Good lord. What has him set off? I need candy! I need-

I shrieked. Kanato dug his fangs into my neck, biting in different places, then finally settling on one area, where he continued to drink blood.

"K-Kanato, that's enough- I'm going to faint..." I trailed off, feeling drowsy, no longer able to resist the erge to just let go. Away from the pain, the stress.

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Heh. Don't worry, she's not dead.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Anger

I woke up with a splitting headache. But above that, I was pissed, no, I was furious. Standing up I fixed myself up, not even bothering to take a shower as I walked past Laito, Ayato, and Kanato, not even giving them a second glance.

"Oi! Peaches give us some-" I interrupted Ayato.

"Enough." I turned and glared at them with a stony expression. "I have had enough." They raised there eyebrows. "eh? So what?"

I held up a sword. "I done with this. You," I pointed to Ayato. "Almost burned me, You" I pointed to Laito, "violated me, and you," I pointed Kanato. "Almost killed me, and directly broke our deal."

"And? You do realize the deal is the only thing keeping you alive?" Asked Ayato.

"I know... the deal will still stand. But I'm done playing nice. From now on your on, your on your own boys. You boys are leaving in three days anyway, and you will not be missed." I hissed walking away.

Ayato grabbed my wrist. "What makes you think your staying here?" I whacked him away, angrily. "I am graduating soon, and I will not be going to Japan, ever. You lost any respect from me when you decided to act like animals. Can you not control even yourself?" I let the words slip out like cold ice.

Ayato glared at me. Laito stepped in. "Now, now, I'm sure Bitch-Chan doesn't mean anything-" Blind rage filled my being.

"Oh, on the contrary, I mean every word of it. I want you three to leave and never come back. I never want to see any of you again. I hate you." I snarled. "You make my life a living hell, you broke our deal and treated me like shit just because some other vamps showed up and messed with me, well guess what boys, I'm done with you and your over dramatic vampire bullshit!"

"I thought you liked us." Said Kanato angrily. "Do you hate me now, Liv-Chan?"

"On the contrary Kanato, you forfeit any feelings I once had. I don't love any of you, I do not hate any of you. I just don't care about any of you anymore." My words hit home, Ayato's face looked like someone had slapped him with a brick, Laito looked like he was having flashbacks, Kanato looked like he might snap my neck, or cry.

"You mean nothing to me." I turned around, and slammed the door to the house, leaving for some fresh air.

* * *

The triplets knew... they F-ed up.

Olivia was the only one willing to deal with them, now she hates them. Anger, Guilt, and Sadness, filled the Sakamaki brother's heads as they went there separate ways deal with there emotions. They each wanted Liv for themselves, and the Mukami brother sparked a competition between the brothers, and they all wanted to claim her, thus sparking abuse, and chaos as they didn't know how to express there feelings to her.

But now she hated them. Ayato clenched his fist in anger, glaring out the window, Laito stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, frowning, and Kanato devised ways to turn Liv into a dolls while also crying hysterically why screaming about his hatred.

Needless to say, Liv didn't want to return home soon.

* * *

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter! But ooh, drama! Please review, also, I'm open to suggestions on who Liv should end up with.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Most Unexpected Development

**Hey, guys, quick note, who liked Ragnarok? *sees raised hands* Who thought it was a good Thor  Movie? *A few hands drop* Who else noticed that almost all the characters are OOC, the acting is goofy, and the timing for all the jokes are all wrong, and there are at LEAST a dozen plot holes? *Everyone blinks* Guys, I'm gonna say it. They SW Prequel'ed on Thor. They took everything that was good about the originals, and ruined it, like the Star Wars Prequels. It's that bad. Remember everyone loved it first because it was Star Wars, before loosing it and realize what an under piece of crap it was as a Thor movie? **

**In Thor Ragnarok, what happened? It's not a Thor movie, it's a spoof. It's a piece of crap, that shouldn't be labeled Ragnarok. At All. More like, The Adventures of Weak Loki & OOC Thor. It was supposed to be this big, END OF THE FREAKING APOCALYPSE THING, NOT A COMEDY! Thor is many things, a Comedy is not one of them and I refuse to acknowledge that piece of comedy as a serious Thor Movie!  
**

 **Anyways. On to the Story.**

* * *

Stupid Stupid Stupid!

Stupid vampires!

I walked down the street frustrated, and into a public library. _What the hell am I gonna do? What if the Triplets decide to kill me? What then? With Karlheinz's powers they would get away with it! In America, you actually do have a 70% chance of getting away with murder! To say nothing of sexual assault! I am a lone teenage girl against a bunch of pure-blood vampire princes! I'm lucky I'm still alive!_

I put my head in my hands. _Ok, Ok, Ok, think Liv, you've made it so far, you've just got to negotiate further... they are leaving soon, so you just have to cut any connections... in a mutual way... It's not like they care about me anyway._

 _ **"I wonder, what is it in your blood that's causes such a, sweet cent, it's been driving me mad, I can see why the brothers are so territorial of you."  
**_

Reiji's words rung through my head, I frowned.

Territorial, homicidal, and psychotic vampire princes have become addicted to my blood, and I actually expect that they'll let me go? I should just run while I can.

But of course, I can't, if I run they have the resources to hunt me down, and then kill or worse, torture to the point where my mind breaks. I left the library, deciding to get the whole triplets mess out of the way.

I walked down the side walk, the sun was setting by the time I reached home. I walked in, and slowly each of the brothers came into view.

"Peaches, I see your back, couldn't stay away from Ore-Sama." Said Ayato. I signed. "I live here Ayato, and are you guys done being assholes yet?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Look, I get vampires are possessive or whatever, but this is ridiculous. You guys need to stop acting like a punch of kids and grow up already. You can't expect me to put up with guys acting like this. It's unbecoming." I said.

"Your telling us to deny our basic instincts." Said Kanato angrily. "I'm asking to chill out on the Sadist Dom weird shit you guys keep trying to pull. I'm not into any of that S and M bullshit!" I exclaimed, walking up the stairs.

I lade back on the bed. How did this all freaking happen? Why, of all the people, did I get picked for this? How are these guys even real? I sighed, before climbing out the window, using parkour to get out without them noticing. I walked down the sidewalk. The sun was setting, and it was getting darker. But the stars helped me clear my head, starring up at them, I sighed.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

Ayato, Kanato and Laito all wanted the same thing, they wanted to be the one to claim Liv. However, the issue was that the stupid girl didn't seem to be scared of them at all. What's worse, is that she doesn't seem to blush or squirm like the others girls they've taken.

This both intrigued and irritated them. The thrill of the hunt was on, and there prey was a lively one. But this prey seemed intent on defying them. This made them furious.

They wanted to see her submit to them,but at the same time, each of the triplets were glad she was strong enough to hold her own against his brothers.

But that didn't mean they liked it when she was mad at them. It was irritating and frustrating.

Most of all, they hated her hold on them, they disliked her ability to see right through them, yet they knew nothing of her. Things would be easier in the Mansion, to see her lost and scared in the dark halls of there home, cornered and trapped with no hope escape.

Just who was this girl? And why am I so compelled by her~

* * *

 _"Olivia Parks."_ I whirled around, and my blood ran cold upon catching sight of the speaker.

A man, with long hair dressed strangely, yet in had a dangerously elegant vibe to him. Gold eye peered down at me.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"I don't believe we've met, I am Karlheinz." The man spoke calmly, walking forward. "You're currently playing host to my sons." I fought the edge to step back, not daring to look away from this man. _No, this monster._

I nodded. "What of it, sir?"

"I'm aware you made a deal with my sons that was recently compromised. I have to propose knew deal, of sorts." He said. I have a feeling I don't have choice in this matter at all though.

"What kind of deal?" I asked. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't move. I was paralyzed, all I could do was stare into his eyes, which held a cold just plain **evil** look in them.

"Your aware of what my sons, you may continue this deal of blood for your life, but you must come to Japan sooner or later, all expense payed. You will go to a elite night school, and your safety is secured with my sons." He said. "You can except this deal of your own free will. You have about a month to decide. After that..." His tone dropped slightly, " _ **I can't ensure your safety any longer."**_

Then he vanished. I felt like I could move again.

Yeah, deal, more like demand. I thought, running back to my room, climbing through the window. I lay back on my bed.

Dear god. That dude is scary, and I'm pretty sure he was trying to appear, 'friendly'.

Note to self, Never ever piss off Vampire King.

Wait, I realized. I'm screwed. He's got me. They've got me. I have no choice but to go to Japan and become a sacrificial bride.

I'm a fool. The moment I excepted that proposal from the teacher, the moment I agree or perhaps even before that, who knows!

I stare up at the ceiling as it hit me. I never had any say in this matter. I was always gonna end up at the Mansion. I was always gonna go to Japan.

All that I've done was for _Nothing. Completely Pointless._ I felt my eyes heat up, and tears dripped down my face.

I don't wanna die.

* * *

 **Wow. Ok, that was bleak... Well, she was gonna go, and she was gonna end up crying. I mean, anyone would... It's scary.  
**

 **Sorry bout the shortness of the chapter one again, it's just I'm suffering a little writer's block and lack of inspiration.**


End file.
